Bleached Blood Academy
by Shunpo Yoruichi
Summary: When Yoruichi enters a new school as the new Biology teacher she soon finds more then she can Bite. Kisuke and Yoruichi and much, much more interesting couples in this Bleach fanfiction that gets your blood pumping.
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi Shihouin sat at the bar in her pair of black jeans and a red shirt, hoping to drown her misfortune in whiskey. The rent and bills were getting too much to handle, and since she was now currently out of a job there, she was pretty sure they were going to cut off her lights any minute. Living in the city can be so stressful. Not to mention, they weren't hiring much here. Taking another shot of whiskey, she looked at the clock.

"Damn, it's about to be last call," she murmured to her self; soon she will have to face reality again.

Just as she was about to pick up her purse and pay for the tab, she felt a gust of wind fly by her. She looked to her side to see her old friend, Soifon. She wore a black shirt, a pair of black pants, and a gold-yellow belt. They met a couple of years ago at teacher training. While Yoruichi wanted to be there, Soifon acted like she was forced to train as a teacher, even though she was going to be a coach. It was mandatory to go through the training to become any type of teacher.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama, long time no see," she said, giving her best smile.

"You to Soifon, how have you been?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm fine. Word went out that you need a job," she said.

Yoruichi swished her shot glass around, playing with the whiskey, feeling a bit tipsy, "Wow, word gets around fast."

"This is a world filled with teachers - memos get out every where, if there is an available teacher. Anyway, everyone knows you're the best biology teacher around, so I pulled some strings and got you a position at the private school I work at," she said, ordering another round for Yoruichi.

"So what's the school called," Yoruichi asked.

Soifon looked down at the bar table. "I need you to agree, before I can tell you." Soifon saw the suspicious look in Yoruichi's eyes "We will pay for everything, your moving and living expenses, until you get settled in. Please, Yoruichi-sama..."

Yoruichi stared hard at Soifon, but gave her a nod.

Taking a shot of whiskey herself, Soifon said, "Soul Society."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Yoruichi was on the bus going to the country/suburb. This place was practically isolated and the school was hardly known. When the movers came to pack up her apartment, she asked how much it was going to cost. They told her it was already paid for. On that same day, she had gotten bus tickets in the mail, ready to leave the next day.

She looked out the window and saw a lot of trees and became a little creeped out. Not only was she in the middle of no where; she was the only one on the bus. When she told him where she was suppose to be dropped off, he said he wasn't allowed to go that far and that she might have to walk the rest of the way. He almost sounded scared of the place, which made her scared.

The bus stopped and Yoruichi got off at the bus stop. It was late and she was tired and hungry. She began to call for some help, until she saw headlights down the road. The closer the car came, the more anxious she became. The car stopped right in front out her and it purred like a cat. It was a black 2009 BMW new model. She heard the driver's door opened and someone stepped out.

He was tall with long black hair and greyish eyes. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. "Yoruichi, I presume? I am Byakuya Kuchiki and I am the Literature and Foreign Language teacher. Please come with me."

He gave her a bow and opened the door for her; before she closed the door, she looked towards the woods and saw the full moon. "A full moon on a night with no stars shows the light for mischief."

"What was that?" Byakuya asked as he closed the door and put on his seat belt.

"Nothing - just something I heard when I was little," Yoruichi said. She crossed her arms and put her head down to go to sleep, but she got the feeling someone was staring at her intently. "You should concentrate on the road, not on me."

"Sorry, you just reminded me of someone," he stated flatly.

She smiled at that. "What, there's another black girl with long purple hair around here?"

He stopped talking after that and the car got really quiet and awkward as they drove closer to the complex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ggio Vega, with his blue ripped jeans and a black shirt with a white stripe going down the middle, stood on the branch in the tree, looking at the car that transported the arrival of the new teacher. After the Arrancars found out Soifon went to the big city to bring a teacher for the replacement, he was in charge of gathering information on the person. The wind brushed through his black hair, which meant it was time he needed to go. Sooner or later, someone was going to sense him.

"Ggio Vega, this is not your turf," A boy with white hair that shined in the moon, wearing a black polo shirt with white skinny jeans. He had sensed an intruder, when making his rounds around the camp. At first, he thought to ignore it, knowing that the Arrancar wouldn't dare attack right now. However, the thought of the new teacher that was arriving made Toshiro react.

"Calm down, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I was just out for a little walk," The black hair boy stated. Ggio prepared himself. Toshiro might seem calm, but he knew better. Underneath that calm façade was a boy who was trained to take him out. "I mean, a growing boy needs a little rest and relaxation to grow. I guess you missed out on that lecture."

Toshiro put his right hand on the handle of his sword, glaring hate into Ggio Vega's eyes, "Next time, stay on your own territory or there won't be a next time."

Ggio Vega smiled and leaped into the woods, but looked back at Toshiro, "I'll keep that in mind, and oh say hi to Soifon for me."

Toshiro stared at Ggio, until he became nothing but a shadow. Inside, he knew that Arrancar will be trouble from here on now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi made it to the campus and was surprise to see how large it was. For a school, that's hardly on the map, it put Harvard and Preston campus to shame. The car came to a stop and Byakuya came to open the door for her.

"Your bags will be taken to your room by Soifon," he said, making his exit. For some reason, she got the feeling she wouldn't get much of a rise out of Byakuya on her stay here.

"Yoruichi-sama, here let me get those to your room for you." Yoruichi turned around to see Soifon unloading her three bags.

"Oh, wait - Soifon those bags are heavy let me help you," Yoruichi said, coming to her help.

"It's okay, Yoruichi-sama," Soifon lifted all three bags at once and began to walk inside the building.

"Thank you, Soifon."

When Yoruichi walked into the building, she almost gasped. She thought the building was large outside, but it looked even larger inside. She defiantly could get used to this.

They went all the way to the teacher dorms. "Here you go, Yoruichi-sama. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll be here before you notice."

Yoruichi smiled at her, "I'll bet you would."

She went inside her room to get ready for tomorrow. Luckily, she had a schedule.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soifon was still outside of Yoruichi's room, making sure it was secure, when she sensed someone behind her.

"What is it, Toshiro?" she asked.

"I see the new teacher has arrived," he said, appearing in front of her.

"You will address her as Shihouin-senpai, you disrespectful child," she scolded.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, you have a message," he replied.

"From who?"

"Ggio"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoruichi relaxed in the shower, letting the hot water rush all over her body. She felt like she was in heaven after that long time in traveling. A simple thing as a shower felt like the best thing of all time. After thirty minutes, she cat-walked into her room naked and slipped on her black and purple Nightie from Victoria Secret. It was kind of a guilty pleasure most teachers do. During the day, female teachers have to dress so prim and neat, but during the night, they can dress how ever they want. Most teachers dress lazy, but Yoruichi preferred to dress sexy. It was a reminder that no matter what, she could still be a woman.

Her hair flowed down to her legs and started swaying as she swayed. She picked up her handbook and flopped onto the couch. The school should be a real treat, considering how big it was, with enough teachers for every subject and curricular activities known to man kind.

Out of nowhere, she heard scratches at the window. Stretching up, she went to the window and noticed a black cat outside her door. She opened the window and found the feline looking up at her.

"Hello, Mr. Kitty. How are you doing," she said, lifting the cat up and going back to her chair, after closing and locking the window. "I don't know what the school policy is on pets, but you can stay the night, until I find out what to do with you. Besides, it looks like it's about to rain and we wouldn't want you to get sick."

She always had a weak spot for pets, especially cats. Her mother used to always say she was a cat on the inside. After a while of petting and dancing with the cat, Yoruichi began to yawn. Luckily, the cat made his way to her bed and she laid down beside him.

"I think I'm going to call you Neko. That's Japanese for cat, you know," she whispered, before going to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cat waited, until it was sure Yoruichi was asleep, before making a movement. It calmly went to the window and unlocked it, before phasing through the glass. The cat ran through the woods and down a dark, foggy path. Reaching a cottage on the edge of the forest, it ran through the wooden door and straight up the stairs to the master room. The cat jumped on top of the male, human figure's chest, moving around in the bedsheets.

"Little Coco, what a ghostly cat you are. Why have you disturbed my sleep," said a young man with wavy, short blonde hair and a little stubble on his chin with a well-toned body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisuke Urahara ran his finger through his hair, looking down at the cat. For a couple of years now, the spirit cat has been showing up at his house. At first, he thought it was a stray, looking for a bit of cream milk, but soon realized normal cats don't walk through trees. Now, the cat eyes seem to pull at him.

"You want me to follow you," he asked. The cat bowed his head and meowed. "I guess that means yes."

Kisuke followed the cat through the doors and out the woods, to the Soul Society. He was the school's technician teacher and he was the school's vampire inventor. He made items that allowed vampires to function in life. His most infamous invention that vampires now use world wise is the sun candy. It is somewhat of a sun screen that runs on the inside of a vampire's body and makes it so that the skin can tolerate the rays of the sun as well as any human. One piece can last precisely 3 weeks and can last longer, if the vampire is dieting properly. The school allows him to do more tests in the lab as well as teach others.

The cat slid to the back and to a window in Wing E. It stayed on the side of the window as it waited for him.

"I don't know what you want kitty, but this had better be good," he said, moving the cat aside and peered into the window.

His eyes started to glow as he saw a caramel-skinned female with dark purple hair, tossing and turning in the bed. He slightly moved the window forward and walked inside. Kisuke never had to deal with a force so strong. His entire body and soul seemed to move towards this female. He could feel his fangs elongating and they seem to vibrate with intensity. He hovered over her and watched as she unconsciously moved her head to the side, baring her neck for him. The power in him wrapped itself around her, holding her down, so if she woke up, she couldn't escape. Kisuke was so shaken by the ancient force that seem to take him back to his most primal state that he jumped away from her.

He studied her and watched as she was panting, almost as if she sensed what he was about to do. Clearing his mind, he looked over to the couch and saw her name tag.

**Name: Yoruichi Shihouin**

**Teacher: biology**

**Age: 25**

**School: Soul Society**

She works _here_. He loomed over her again and sniffed her neck, resisting the urge to nibble and bite...She's _human_, though. What is the head captain thinking? Most of the student's here are vampires. If something were to happen, something would go terribly wrong, if she didn't know how to handle it. Just perfect, though there is a small chance he would see her. He didn't want to risk it, if the urges came up again. Tomorrow, he will have a talk with the head captain.

With that, he leaped out the window. With the sun rising, he knew the cat will be gone Too bad it left trouble in it's place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please tell me what you think, this is my first bleach fan fiction and I hope for it not to be my last. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Bleached Blood Academy…

The cat slid to the back, to a window in Wing E. It stayed on the side of the window as it waited for him.

"I don't know what you want kitty, but this had better be good," he said, moving the cat aside and peered into the window.

His eyes started to glow as he saw a caramel-skinned female with dark purple hair, tossing and turning in the bed. He slightly moved the window forward and walked inside. Kisuke never had to deal with a force so strong. His entire body and soul seemed to move towards this female. He could feel his fangs elongating and they seem to vibrate with intensity. He hovered over her and watched as she unconsciously moved her head to the side, baring her neck for him. The power in him wrapped itself around her, holding her down, so if she woke up, she could not escape. Kisuke was so shaken by the ancient force that seem to take him back to his most primal state that he jumped away from her.

He studied her and watched as she was panting, almost as if she sensed what he was about to do. Clearing his mind, he looked over to the couch and saw her nametag.

**Name: Yoruichi Shihouin **

**Teacher: Biology **

**Age: 25 **

**School: Soul Society **

She works here. He loomed over her again and sniffed her neck, resisting the urge to nibble and bite...She is human, though. What is the head captain thinking? Most of the student's here are vampires. If something were to happen, something would go terribly wrong, if she did not know how to handle it. Just perfect, though there is a small chance he would see her. He did not want to risk it, if the urges came up again. Tomorrow, he will have a talk with the head captain.

With that, he leaped out the window. With the sun rising, he knew the cat would be gone. Too bad, it left trouble in its place.

Now

Ggio entered a room from the passageway in the shadows, and knelt down on one knee before a dark, hooded figure.

"Ggio Vega, has the new teacher arrived," asked the dark figure.

"Yes, master," Ggio answered, "She is already behind the Society's walls as we speak. She appears to be of no danger to us, from what I saw, and I sensed she is nothing more than a mere human."

"Alright then...If she is of no danger to us, then we shall proceed as planned," It called.

Ggio Vega turned to leave, but was stopped. "Another thing, Ggio, you seem to be more willing to go out on more stake-outs at the school than usual...Why is that?"

Ggio Vega's breath stopped for a second. "I just want to take those bastards out as soon as possible." With that, he stepped back into the shadows from where he came.

Yoruichi went to her classroom at five o'clock. Class did not start until a few hours, but she wanted to get a head start on her plans. Luckily, it was the start of a new semester, so everything would be new to both her and the students. She sat down at her desk, going over today's lesson plans once more for the fifth time.

"I know you're here, Soifon," Yoruichi said.

"You always talk about how fast I am, but it's even more unsettling that you know I'm here," she said, rising from behind the closet, connecting Yoruichi's room to another teacher's room.

"You tricked me, Soifon. This is more than just regular Biology, this is some top-level shit," Yoruichi stretched, taking in every line and detail. "How did you know I would be up this early?"

Soifon pulled up a chair in front of the desk, "You were always the type to get on the ball. So, have you reviewed your students in the class?"

"Yeah, I have, and something that is really weird...Some of the students in this class should be in a more advanced class. This...Toshiro Hitsugaya is at the top of his class, so why is he in standard Biology? The same goes for Momo Hinamori, Uryu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Karin Kurosaki, and a Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Most of the students actually requested to be in your class. Here you will realize that, most of the time, standard is better."

Yoruichi gave Soifon a suspicious glance. While it is true that standard classes did more work than honors, an honor looks better on a college application. Yoruichi and Soifon stopped as the bell ranged, looked, and smiled as a symbol of goodbye. One by one, Yoruichi's students came in and checked their names in with her. Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Momo Hinamori, Sado Yasutora (Chad), Karin Kurosaki, Ishida Uryu, Keigo Asano, etc. and that seemed to be it. Yoruichi went over the list and was about to mark one of the students absent.

"Umm, excuse me," a tiny voice called. Yoruichi looked around, but saw no one. "Down here," It cried.

Taking a little breath, Yoruichi leaned over the desk to see a little brown-eyed, pink-haired girl. "Hi, I'm Yachiru Kusajishi! Wow, you're a pretty lady! I should introduce you to Kenny - He likes pretty ladies. In fact, he has a whole nest of pretty ladies with no clothes on under his bed."

Yoruichi was taken back and was about to ask the young girl if she was put in the wrong class, until the white-haired boy, Toshiro, stepped in. "Please excuse her, Teacher. This is her first time attending high school. She has moved up because she is able to comprehend at a high level. That is why she is here."

"I understand, Mr. Hitsugaya. Thank you. If you wouldn't mind, could Ms. Kusajishi sit next to you?" She asked. Hitsugaya nodded his head in agreement.

The kid obeyed, but in a way that said he thought of it himself. She could tell the kid was going to be a pain in her ass sooner than later. People started to crowd around each other into groups. Ms. Inoue had a crowd of girls near, suggesting she was popular. Then, there was Ichigo with his group and Mr. Toshiro with some of the highest scoring test-takers in the school, including Yachiru.

Yoruichi decided to do the classic teacher self-introductions. While it was such a cave dweller, teaching it is not, if you have a degree in teen psychology. Some people got up and did a normal introduction, some hardly said anything, which means either they are shy or secretive, and some over-exaggerated, saying more about themselves than most would like to know, which could mean nervousness, kindness, or a smartass. While she was one of those teachers, who did not hand out a quiz on the first day, she did need to know what these kids already knew about Biology. Listing the topics, they were going to learn the semester; she studied the class's reaction. While people like Orihime and Ichigo did things like play with their hair or start biting nails, certain people like Uryu kept their calm and sometimes their mouth twitched in satisfaction. Some teachers would not notice these things, but most teachers were not she.

Right when she was about to list more subjects, a loud blast came from beside her. She looks to see Soifon in her gym uniform and behind her Yoruichi's new broken door.

"I do hope you're going to fix that door," Yoruichi sighed as she crossed her arms and gave Soifon an impassive stare.

"I will," she said, then glanced over to the class and cleared her throat. "Alright - Listen up, students," she shouted suddenly, "You had better be listening to Yoruichi, and if you do anything at all to upset her, know that will be automatic detention for you!" Then she focused her gaze onto Toshiro. "…Especially, you, Hitsugaya."

Yoruichi's eyes sparked with realization. "Wait a minute, Soifon…Don't you have a class in session right now?"

Isane looked into the classroom with a worried smile on her face. "Coach Soifon, please don't just randomly leave your class unattended."

Soifon left the class, but turned around to give Toshiro one last glare, pointing her two fingers from her eyes to his. He stared at her nonchalantly and gave into a deep sigh.

"Okay, on with class," Yoruichi began her teaching again.

Like students, when they meet new classmate and they feel the need to get along with everyone, teachers go through the same thing when first meeting other teachers. Yoruichi made her way to the teacher's lounge with a little pep in her heart. The students were at lunch and this was her planning period. At this school, the teachers take lunch at the same time for 30 minutes. Therefore, this would be the first time she would get to see all the teachers. The teachers lounge was secluded, located up a flight of stairs. It was very interesting that somebody would put the teachers lounge so far up, wouldn't the teachers want to be close to the students if something was to happen with the students.

Yoruichi made it too the teachers lounge door and waited a second before opening, there is one thing both teachers and student knew that showing a sign of weakness was not a good thing. Therefore, she stepped in but had a face collision with Soifon.

"Yoruichi come this way I have made a special lunch for you" She said grabbing Yoruichi's arm and led her to a well-decorated part of the room, equipped with a small cherry wood tea table for two, red drapes, and a glamour picture of Yoruichi.

"Okay, Soifon…the tea table and the drapes, I'm okay with, but how did you get a glamour picture of me?"

"Oh, I found an artist and gave him a simple description of you. It was nothing," She said blushing a bit.

Looking around, she looked at the faces now staring at her. As a formal greeting, they came up to her to say hi.

**Gin Ichimaru, Earth & Environmental (Had a cold, clammy handshake) **

**Retsu Unohana, Honors English (Very nice, Very intimidating) **

**Sōsuke Aizen, Trigonometry (Looked weak, strong handshake though) **

**Byakuya Kuchiki, Statistic (Met him earlier, very uppity atmosphere) **

**Sajin Komamura, Gym teacher (Looks like a dog) **

**Shunsui Kyōraku, Art teacher (Looks like one of her old drinking buddies) **

**Kaname Tōsen, Computer Programmer (Speaks slow, yet steady) **

**Rangiku Matsumoto, Sex Ed (…) **

**Kenpachi Zaraki, Gym teacher (Oh, so that's who Yachiru was talking about) **

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Biology (OMG…WTF is that) **

**Jūshirō Ukitake, (Before he could explain his position, he started coughing and two students rushed him to the nurse) **

The one called Mayuri came at her, touching her hair, "Such an interesting person with such an interesting hair color"

Then, Soifon started yelling at him and telling him that if he ever touched Yoruichi again she would cut off his head, both of them. Everyone sat back down and just sat there, talking about little things as if they were tensed about something.

"I think I'll get a drink from the fridge." Yoruichi made her way to the mini-fridge. As she walked over, she could feel all eyes watching her. No sound was made. Almost as if they were ready to pounce, but too bad she was the prey. Opening up the fridge, she saw it was full to the brim with Sprite, Coca Cola, and chips stuffed on the side.

After a quick second, she grabbed a Sprite and told Soifon she was going to finish her work in the classroom. After a few protests, Soifon finally let go of her arm. Therefore, Yoruichi took her stuff and walked out. She looked behind and made sure she closed the door all the way, but when she turned back around, she made contact with a hard chest. Losing her balance, she almost stumbled back, hitting the floor, but a strong arm snaked behind her, catching her before she hit her head.

"Thank you, I didn't see you there," She apologized, shaking her head from the near fall experience. "In fact, I could have sworn nobody was there…" When she looked up, her golden eyes collided with his emerald eyes.

"No, the fault was all mine," his voice sounded husky, yet humorist - almost as if there was some dark, secret joke she was not in on.

His grip on her tightened, and he leaned in closer, his blonde hair inching ever so slightly. "The fault is all mine, Yoruichi."

"How do you know my name?" She said in a dreamy tone. Slowly the world around her started to blur and fickle out.

"It's on your shirt."

Feeling embarrassed, she looked away from his eyes, hoping to dull the embarrassed effect, but to no avail. She felt his eyes on her, moving from her head to her neck to her…

"I have to go," she gritted through her teeth and swiftly moved out of his reach, running downstairs.

Kisuke watched the girl go and was surprised by the animalistic urge to follow her as if she were his prey, trying to escape. He could feel his eyes glowing and his fangs elongating, touching his lips. Even as he was gripping his hands, he could feel his claws piercing his palms.

"Why are you here, Urahara?" Byakuya voiced intercepted. However, it made Urahara uneasy to sense another predator.

Making sure he was under control, he turned around to face him, "Byakuya, Commander of the 6th vampire squad, where is the head Commander?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him, "He's not here, and even if he was, he would already know why you are here." Byakuya's eyes shifted to the direction of Yoruichi, which made Kisuke a little angry, "And he will tell you that she will not be fired cause you have issues."

Kisuke chuckled darkly a bit, and glared at Byakuya. "That's funny of you to say, Byakuya, especially after what happened to Hisana."

Byakuya's eyes widen then quickly narrowed as he bared his fangs and was going for Kisuke's throat, but Soifon intercepted, using her sword, Suzumebachi, to cut between them.

"Now, is not the time," she said and pointed her sword at Kisuke, "And you will leave my Yoruichi-sama alone."

The bell rung to tell them that lunch was over, but they knew something else was starting.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol, well off the top of my head, let me say how sorry I am for making you guys wait. I know a lot of you guys are probably mad at me, but let me just start off by saying the dog ate my laptop, and a lion ate my dog, and I had to fight a wild beast to retrieve the lion and get both it and my dog's stomach pumped to get back the laptop. That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it.

Okay, let me explain the school system here, so you get a feel on how the students are separated. The school is split into levels based on skill or intelligent levels.

Building one- Salmon

Building two- Falcon

Building three- Wolf (Vampire dorm)

Then, the dorms are split into two because of gender. While in the Salmon and Falcon dorm, at least two people share one room, but in the Wolf dorm, everyone gets there own.

As soon as the bell rang, Yoruichi gathered her papers. She heard from a student that there was a library near the school where some students go to study, so she decided to go there to grade her papers. She felt a bit out of it, after that encounter with the blonde-haired male, for some reason. Even though they looked about the same age, he had this grandfather vibe to him, which made her feel like a child or a sixteen-year-old girl, dating some twenty-six-year-old man. Honestly, she hated that feeling. She prided herself on her knowledge. It wasn't until she got to the library that she realized she never got his name.

The library was bigger than expected with books of every genre and category. Some of the books you wouldn't even be able to find in Books-a-Million, considering some of the books here went out of print years ago. She made a mental note to come back and check out more books later.

Moving all the way to the back of the library, she looked for a nice comfortable place to start grading. It was then she noticed Karin, Ichigo's little sister, sitting by herself by a window. Karin, from what Yoruichi gathered, was a very athletic, intelligent girl, and was worshipped by the boys as a soccer queen. However, she is very quiet and doesn't draw much attention to herself. Yoruichi plopped herself in front of Karin.

"Ah, so this is where the infamous Karin hides herself," Yoruichi smiled.

Karin looked up from her book with a lazy expression on her face. "Not really. I stay in here 'til my sister is done with her gardening club."

"Oh, is that right? Well I-" Suddenly, a chill crept along Yoruichi's back. She turned around to see Toshiro and Momo.

"Well, good evening, Ms. Hinamori and Mr. Hitsugaya," Yoruichi greeted.

Momo answered back in a meek, yet coy, way, while Toshiro said nothing. After they parted, Yoruichi took surprise when she realized they had nothing in their hands - no book or homework.

"They come here to hide," Karin said, interrupting Yoruichi's train of thought. Karin continued to stare outside the window at the sun as she spoke, "Those love birds come here to get away from their fan clubs, and since hardly anyone comes in here, let alone all the way to the back, it's easier for them to hide."

Yoruichi smirked at the girl, "You sound as if you could care less about them--"

"...I could careless."

"...But the fact that you know so much about this shows otherwise."

Karin was speechless for about 2.5 seconds, before letting out a breath. "It's not that I know much about them, it's just I see them come here a lot. At first, I thought it was for them to study, but all they do is sit in a corner 'til nightfall, and then leave."

"Nightfall? If I'm correct, all students must be in bed before that time, unless they have special access," Yoruichi stated, "and last time I checked, you're not one of the students who have that access."

Karin's face showed that she had been caught, but all Yoruichi did was smile at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. I wont rat you out this time, but it's getting late. You should go get your sister, before night falls and you get caught."

"Thanks, Ms. Shihouin," Karin said as stood up and grabbed her books.

"Wait," Yoruichi stopped her, "Before you go, what's the school's policy on pets?"

Karin searched her head for a bit. "Umm, they are allowed, but must have a collar, be trained, and kept inside dorms, unless you are taking them out to the school's park to play or walk."

With that said, Karin took off and Yoruichi went back to grading her papers.

Karin had only one more book to put back, and then she would leave. The book needed to go on the top shelf, but there wasn't a latter in sight, so she did the only thing she could think of; climb.

She knows she shouldn't because the last soccer game had injured her leg a bit, but she felt up to the task. Climbing one by one with the book in her mouth, she made it to her destination and placed the book neatly where it was meant to be.

Okay. Easy part over. Now's time for the hard part; going down. Inch by inch, she scooted down the panels, until she landed safely at the bottom. Her pain only latest for a few seconds.

"Do you lack common sense or are you just that ignorant?"

Karin tuned to see a pair of icy eyes, staring at her. It was Toshiro, and as always, he had that unreadable poker face on.

"Piss off, Pipsqueak," she replied, walking past him.

"Hey, I'm not the one with an injured foot here," Toshiro retorted bitterly as his eye twitched from the pipsqueak comment, "It's not my fault your body is weak."

Karin knows they are about the same height. In fact, he might even be taller than her, but because he was shorter than most guys, she always calls him that.

She stopped and fumed. Tightening her hand into a fist, but said nothing and continued to walk away.

Hitsugaya waited, until he could no longer hear Karin's footsteps. After expelling a long breath, Momo came up beside him.

"Do you think we should tell someone, Shiro-kun," she asked, grabbing his arm. Toshiro and Momo have been friends for a long time, so she was used to the cold he sometimes emitted, but lately the cold has become more fierce.

"This isn't the first time she has done something so reckless and un-lady like. If I didn't know better, I say she had a death wish or something."

Toshiro didn't answer, but instead started walking back to his dorm with Momo following.

"Why doesn't the Captain let the girls and boy share a building?,"Momo asked with her head facing the ground, "I mean, we are over a hundred years old. I think we are capable of living together. Besides, I can't even go into Commander Aizen's room to ask him even one question without there being a problem. It's so annoying."

Toshiro turned to look at her, "Momo, is it necessary to tell me this?"

Momo looked up at him, patting his head, "Cause, Shiro-kun, you are the best, most terrific friend a girl could ever have!"

Toshiro glared, his blue eyes glowing, until he just traced (flash stepped) away from her.

Yoruichi logged onto her computer in her room, hoping to look up some information on the school. Out of no where, she got an IM from a KingsofKings.

_KingsofKings: Hello darling._

She waited a moment, judging if she wanted to answer or not.

_Blackcat: Hello?_

_KingofKings: You should watch out, there's a secret about your job._

_Blackcat: And what secret is that?_

_KingofKings: That everything is not what it appears to be. When the weight of the sun sets down, the light of the moon takes in and all the moons creatures come out to play their game of lose and win. _

_Blackcat: What creatures and what kind of games do they play?_

_KingofKings: If more is what you seek, look through the mirror and find the Gemini._

_KingofKings has logged out._

Okay, that was weird. Yoruichi heard the faint sound of raindrops, and then a scratch at her window. Turning around, she noticed her cat at the window; she hurried to let him in.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said, cradling him in her arms. "Let's get you dry and some warm milk."

The cat meowed at the thought of warm milk she believed. After she dried off Neko and placed some warm milk on the table for her to climb on and drink, Yoruichi began petting the cat.

"Do you know where the Gemini is?" Yoruichi whispered to the cat. The cat raised her head and gave a loud meow and went back to drinking. "I'll take that as a no."

KingofKings...She wondered who that could be. She went to the window to watch the rain fall. It was the kind of rain that made you want to sleep, but all Yoruichi wanted to do was watch it. Through the reflection of the window, she noticed the cat going to sleep on her bed.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. It is bed time," she said, closing the curtains on the window and slipping by the cat to go to bed. "Let's just hope I don't have any nightmares."

That night, her wish came true and instead of having a nightmare, she had a dream of a certain blonde sex god.

Karin walked in the rain, after having a fight with her brother. This was all because she had stayed late at the library and was late to pick up her sister. She hated being the responsible one in the family. Ichigo was always gone doing god-knows-what, so she was stuck at home playing protector. What the hell! Why couldn't she do what she wanted without getting yelled at? She looked up to see she was near the Wolf dorm, and if she remembered correctly, from when she first came to school, Toshiro should be on the 3rd floor. After one second of hesitation, she climbed up the wall.

After making it to the third floor, she walked on the side, careful not to fall. Many thoughts rushed through her head on why she shouldn't be doing this, but in the end, her head and body said fuck it! She was already half way there, so might as well keep going and pray she doesn't die. After coming to a window, it violently opened and a pair of hand grabbed her waist, pulling her in.

"Are you stupid?!" the voice exclaimed.

She looked up too seeing Toshiro's eyes. They seemed to be glowing, but she was more relived to be alive to care. "No, but I might be crazy."

"You can't be here." He said, shaking her a bit, when he saw her eyes starting to close.

"Shut up. I just need a place to crash for the time being," She said angrily. Karin thought about the position they were in, her in his lap, while they were on the floor. If she didn't know any better, she would almost say this was romantic…almost.

"Why did you choose me?" He whispered.

She yawned lazily. "I already told you, because I'm crazy."

She felt him pick her up, with no trouble at all, and she thought he might have been drying her off, and then he placed her on the bed.

"I think I like you, Crazy," she thought she heard him say. Too bad she knew better…Yeah, too bad. She then drifted off too sleep.

Toshiro felt like shit for the thoughts that raced through his mind. He wanted to do three things at once. One part of him wanted to leave her in bed and enjoy her sleeping, another part wanted to do the right thing and call someone to come get her, and the darker part of him, or he should say the beast that lived inside, wanted to do something entirely different, something that required them both naked and her blood down his throat.

He wanted to yell and laugh at once. All his life, he has trained to control himself around humans, and now he was on the verge of loosing it completely. All for a tomboy who doesn't care for anyone, not even herself.

After lifting the covers off her, he knew just when she was asleep and all he could do was listen to her breath as he sat on a chair in the corner. His breath was becoming rapid and his claws were buried in the couch fabric. He knew his eyes were glowing as his fangs itched to be released from his gums, but he held firm on the chair because he was afraid if he let go, he might do something he would regret for the rest of his life…God, for once, he wanted the morning to come faster.


	4. Chapter 4

First off an apology is in order

I am very sorry you guys I have been so busy, and lazy…ok more lazy than anything. I thought this would be up during the summer but it wasn't happening. Here is the next chapter and I hope it will win you all over.

Ok I'm kind of in a rut so if you have a couple ideas that you think would be a good idea I would really love to hear it. Also I really want to hear you guy's reviews on what you think of the story, A lot of you think this is like Twilight or Vampire knight but I assure you it is not anything like those two there is a twist and maybe you can figure out the clues are. Hint: there are clues in every story.

XOXO

Yoruichi woke with a stir, feeling as if she was on fire, yet at the same time, cold as ice with beads of sweat clinging to her thighs and face. She leaped out of her bed, making her way to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Gulp by gulp, she drowned the liquid until the bottle was empty. She was still thirsty.

"Meow," Yoruichi turned her head to see Neko at the window, and she slowly lifted her heavy eyes to the dark outside. Something was compelling her to go out, a calling almost unbearable.

"Let's go out for a walk, Neko," Yoruichi breathed and the cat mewed in agreement.

She slipped on her black dress, wondering why she did not dress warmer. Even though the rain was gone, it was bound to be cold outside. She wore no shoes as she slipped open the window, letting the cat and herself out, wondering why she did not just walk out the front door. As she walked out, she felt the craving grow longer, making her wonder what she could possibly want.

"Meow," yelped Neko, gaining her attention. Neko looked back at her, and then started to walk forward.

A grin formed on Yoruichi's face as she began to follow the cat. At first, the cat started off slow, only looking back three times before it started to speed up. Yoruichi was now laughing as she chased after the cat, moving faster and faster in the woods. The air whipped through her hair and the feel of nice, wet grass through her feet was so wonderful! After a while, Yoruichi realized the cat was nowhere in site and she was just running and running not wanting to stop. Her breathing was erratic, almost like a newborn baby come to life in this new world, and nothing could stop her!

"Mew," She looked up to find Neko up in the tree, so she started to climb, until she was deep in the tree, covered by leaves, and Neko was once again gone. Just when she was about to leap down, she heard the faint sounds of whispers, so she stayed still as a rock. Looking past the branches and leaves, she saw Soifon with a strange man about her age and tiger scratches on his face.

Soifon traced all the way to the lake to meet Ggio. It was only a second before he too arrived. He wore a white shirt with a black stripe going vertically down it, along with a pair of white jeans outlined on the side. As usual, he looked great with his well-toned playboy body and his eyes that, still to this day, strike her.

"You're slow as always," She stated with a small smirk.

Ggio ignored the comment, but smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He looked Soifon up and down in her black attire, tight black shirt with a hint of gold that outlined her breast perfectly, and a pair of black dress pants that left nothing of her curves to the imagination. He knew Soifon would dress light just incase she needed to make an escape…He will not let that happen this time.

"Are you sure you want to start off this date with insults," He retorted.

Anger was plastered on Soifon's face along with a blush. "This is not a date! You said that you have information for me, am I correct!"

Ggio laughed and reached into his pocket; Soifon got ready for a fight. Slowly, he pulled out a picture and waved it in front of her. "I think you might change your mind after you see this."

Even though Soifon was at a far distance, she could see the picture as clear as day, and whatever she saw made her turn red with embarrassment. She traced to get the picture, but some how Ggio made a barrier around him using three crystals at his feet. The force of the shield instantly sent her flying back, until her body connected with a tree. Yoruichi felt as if she should move to help, but her body would not listen to her. Somehow, she felt like entering a fight between these two would be wrong.

"Tsk, tsk, Soifon, you actually let down your guard for the sake of this little picture," he smirked. "Are you ready to calm down now or would you like to do that again?"

'You bastard, using little tricks like that! How can you even call yourself a man,' Soifon said, trying to get up.

"It's actually quite easy when the target is you, my little hornet. Now as much as I enjoy the sight of you on the ground before me, I really must insist you get up and join me on our date. I have prepared a picnic for us, and trust me you will find it very enjoyable." He stated.

Soifon and Ggio traced away as Yoruichi followed, jumping from tree to tree, until she saw them on the other side of the lake with a blanket and a basket. Soifon was sitting next to Ggio, glaring at him instantly. Whatever they were saying, Yoruichi could not tell, but it seemed serious. Ggio made a remark and Soifon stared at him as though she could not believe what he said. She gave a nod and Ggio smiled intensely and started to touch Soifon's neck. Even though Soifon looked like she was not enjoying it, even she could not hide the blush creeping on her face. Yoruichi stared hard. Even though most people would just say it was a date between two people, Yoruichi felt like it went much deeper than that, like it was some kind of ritual.

Ggio moved closer and closer, until it was quite easy to see he was kissing her throat, moving from the base of her neck to the side. It seemed as though he was nibbling on her ear. Soifon said something that made Ggio give that boyish smile. He pulled back, looked at Soifon, and went back to her throat. Soifon's eyes went big as she held onto Ggio's arm with intensity as Ggio held her with such a force. You could see every jerk he made. Yoruichi felt weird; almost like the air became thicker, and she could no longer hold her head up. With one quick look up, she saw one drop of red liquid trickle down the side of Soifon's throat, and then everything went black.

Kisuke was lying in bed watching TV, when he heard scratches at the door. Instantly, he knew it was his little kitty. Letting out a sigh, he got up to warm up some milk for the cat and some food for it. The scratches grew louder and louder, until the cat resorted to meowing in a very high tone.

"Hold on, little pussy cat," He grabbed the milk from the microwave, pored it in the bowl in the kitchen, and went to let the cat in. "Okay, little kitty, I'm he-"

Kisuke's words fell short as he saw Yoruichi on the ground at his doorsteps. The cat walked on top of her and seemed to be begging him to take her in. "I see you bought me a present, how thoughtful."

As he reached to pick her up the cat hissed at him. "Don't worry I won't eat her." The cat must have sensed no more danger from him because it let him touch her, that and it went inside to go get its milk. Kisuke lifted the women in his arms, careful not to let her hit her head in the door way. It would be such a bad idea to let her get so much as a cut, since he was already holding his breath from her smell. Everything called to him as he placed her on the couch, not trusting himself to put her in his bed, her body, her smell, and the way she moved to get comfortable on the couch.

All of a sudden, Kisuke heard a loud thud, and it kept getting louder, until he saw his Zanpakuto heading towards him. He grabbed it by the handle and saw it was pulsing, glowing red until it reached a color darker than blood.

"Benihime, what the hell is wrong with you," he shouted, but stopped once Yoruichi started to squirm on the couch. He looked back and fourth from the sword and Yoruichi, and hovered the sword over her body. It instantly pulsed harder and the pulses went through Kisuke's entire body to the point he was on his knees. His breath became ragged and hunger clawed at his insides as he raked his eyes over Yoruichi. _Mine_.

Toshiro went to his knees in pain and pleasure, eyes turning so blue you would think he was looking at neon lights. He felt his fangs and his claws extend, while his blood flowed through his veins like liquid fire. From his peripheral vision, he saw his Zanpakutō fly toward him, catching it in his hand he glared at it. "Hyourinmaru, is this your doing? Why?" Another wave went throught him that almost made him loose all his senses. His pupils dialated and he raked his eyes over Karin's body again. All his instincts told him only two things. Mark and Claim.

His hands wrapped around the covers, ripping it in half seeing it as an obstacle. He watched slowly as her chest went up and down, while it wasn't a bountiful sight, he knew when she was older it would be very appetising. The thought made his mouth water. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, the fact that his fangs weren't in that neck where they belonged.

Before he had time to think, he felt his hand reaching for her, "Hyourinmaru, stop me," he gasped, but his friend wasn't obeying. In fact, he could of sworn Hyourinmaru wanted him to continue.

While Karin slepted, he slowly titlted her head back, baring her neck for him to claim and dominate. From nowhere, he felt a sting in the back of his neck, and then another. After the third sting, he was out like a light.

Commander Unohana stood at the door with a dart gun in her hand. "That would have been very dangerous to mate at such a time as this. Commander Mayuri, is there away to fix this…at least for the moment."

Commander Mayuri appeared, "I can easily fix it, but no matter what I do, his Zanpakuto will always know and will mess with him, until he finds his mate."

Unohana didn't move an inch in her cooling face, but her voice told you she was upset. "So what you are saying is that all you can do is erase his memory, but not the Zanpakuto…just fix this for the time being and hurry up. I fear we might be too late for another," And with that she walked away.

"What a creepy women," Mayuri looked toward the Zanpakuto. "I know you're not going to like this, but it must be done. After all you wouldn't want him to drain her in the mist of ravishing her…although isn't that every vampire's dream."

Just when Kisuke thought he couldn't take anymore and was about to take a bite out of that chocolate neck, he smelled something not of the woods, and felt something powerful.

_They threatened your mate. _

A voice deep in him whispered. His eyes went darker, if that was even possible, and grabbed Benihime to take care of the threat. Yoruichi started to flail almost as if she felt him walking away. Her chest tightened more, and she whimpered almost about to scream. He didn't want to leave her side, but he had to protect her.

Walking outside, he scanned the woods, looking for the threat. Out came a blue-haired being, strongly built, and wore an open white jacket and a pair of white pants.

"You're Kisuke," he said.

Kisuke didn't bother to answer. He just raised his sword, ready to attack.

"Yo, I'm just here for a proposition fro-" He stopped dead in his track as he felt the power from Kisuke wrap around him.

"_Where is this power coming from so quick," _the blue-haired man questioned, seeing red shards fly out at him. He quickly jumped and moved out the way, but it was too late and one stabbed him in the side. Gripping his side in pain, he took a glance at the blood on his hand.

Kisuke traced his way to the threat and was about to finish him off.

"Kisuke that is a bad idea." He heard a voice say, Kisuke turned to the new threat, but was met with a force that crashed him into the ground.

"Good thing I was here, huh, Unohana," Kenpachi said with a grin on his face, keeping Kisuke's body to the ground.

"Kenpachi, hurry up and stab him with the serum. Your power won't be able to control him while he is in this state."

"I know I know" He said trying to inject Kisuke but, Kisuke threw him off with one shake of his shoulder.

Kisuke head was ringing with alarm and frustration. _They are my friends! They Hurt what is your! Must protect what is MINE! _

The demon in his head liked that word, and he liked it to. _MINE. _And like that he started to attack both of them.

Grimmjow watched the fight and wouldn't believe what he was seeing. The boss had always told them that the vampires were the calm one and that they were the wild ones. He looked over at the house and wondered what could make this one go so crazy he would even attack his friends for. After a minute of thinking Grimmjow changed his mind thinking it was better to report back, but he would defiantly get that vampire back for actually being able to touch him.

With that he left.

Kisuke never felt so alive, he senses were so clear and open, the sights the smell, every punch he threw, the rush of blood through his veins all of it made him stronger and faster. He knew_ SHE_ was doing this to him and loved her for it. He had to have more.

"Kenpachi NOW"

Kisuke felt a pang in his neck and then another and then another until all he felt and have up to was darkness.

Kisuke and Toshiro were dropped on the floor at the feet of the Head commander.

The old man walked up to them and examined their state, "Amazing the moon today has bestowed these two there mate…too bad it was at the worst time..I want their memories wiped of this night and the girls returned to their resting place. Now is not the time to have two vampires running wild of lust."

Commander Unohana faced the head commander," What about their bodies they may have no memory but their bodies know that their mate is out there"

"The serum dulls the mate affect, make sure it is in both of their blood and that they take it every day"

"She and Kenpachi picked up there bodies but right before flashing out she added, "One more thing the demon himself Grimmjow was seen at the crime, I think he might know Kisuke is mated"

"We will worry about it later you both may leave"

The head Captain stared out the window at the moon wondering what the goddess was up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Special Thx to:

_AnimeLoverno.1__  
SmilexForxBleach  
Chocolate Thunder  
self-is-illusion  
Ever Rose333  
The Petulant Prodigy  
phobia97 _

_Iryann_

And everyone else who commented thank you for supporting me, I know I can be a difficult person to flow considering I don't update as quick as other people do. I will try my best but it might be a little tough now that I have school and everything. Btw it took a lot longer cause I lost my flash drive either chapter 5 in it and I didn't feel like re-writing this entire thing, luckily though I found it.

Grimmjow and Ggio walked down the hallway of their secret lair. While Ggio held a face of pure pleasure and content, Grimmjow wore a face of anger and confusion, which was odd, since he usually acted like he didn't care about anything. They weren't really walking to a destination; they were just there to be there. After their night, they wanted to walk of some frustration and sexual frustration. It's also not like these two were pals or anything, but this particular night, they felt the need to just tell someone of their encounters with vampires. The thing is none of them were talking; they were weary on whether they could really trust this person to keep a secret.

Ggio made the first move, "I almost got laid."

Grimmjow smirked at him, "Who's the unlucky lady?"

"She's about 4'11", 83 lbs, short yet long black hair, and grey eyes," Ggio answered.

It took a minute, but as soon as he realized who it was he cringed in disgust," You mean that psycho bitch who almost killed you LAST time! Why the hell would she lay with you, or more importantly, why in the hell would you want to lay with her?"

"I like her spirit. You know what they say, "The more brutal on the battle field, the feistier in bed". I haven't gotten her to the bed yet, but I did get her blood."

"…And she agreed to this why?"

Ggio gave a smirk, "Because I have something she wants."

Grimmjow knew the wolf wouldn't tell him, but since Grimmjow admitted to his encounter, he decided to tell him his. "A vampire managed to get a hit on me."

"Really, who was it?" Ggio asked, seriously wondering.

"The one they call Urahara, but when he was attacking, his power almost immediately intensified. He also had this look on his face like he could see my death."

"Wow, that's heavy; I wonder what you did to piss him off."

"That's the thing - I lowered my power level and just wanted to talk to him about something, and usually those vampires would understand that, means I'm okay, but as soon as he sensed me, he didn't care."

"Wow…Wait. Why did you want to speak to him?"

"I was given an order."

That alone said to Ggio that he wasn't allowed to know the answer to that. Whenever the Alpha gave an order, it was up to the betas to obey without question.

"It's weird to never know what he's up to," Ggio said out loud.

"Yeah, but as a wolf, we know he is the strongest and we must obey the strongest in the pack," Grimmjow said, but in the back of his head he was pissed that he too will never know what the Alpha is going to do or what his overall plan is.

Karin woke in her bed at home, wondering what happened. The last thing she remembered was walking home in the rain and going to see the spoiled Ice Prince.

Just as she was about to rise from her bed, her brother rushed in and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Karin, you're sick. I think its best you stay in bed."

She shook her head, "I feel fine." She tried to get up one more time, but Ichigo was persistence.

"Me and dad already checked your temperature, and it's very high. It's best you stay here," he said darkly.

Her sister, Yuzu, came in worried, "Oh, Karin, big brother told me how he found you in the wood in the rain, and now you're sick. I promise I will take all your notes and get all your homework! You stay here and try to get better, okay!"

After a while, she convinced her sister not to worry and promised Ichigo she wouldn't leave the house. When everyone was gone, she just laid in her bed trying to think of what happened.

_Maybe she didn't make it to the Ice prince. _

Every time she tried to think about it, a massive headache would hit her like an A-K 47. Finally, she gave up and gave into her brother's story. Though ever since her brother started hanging out with those people in the school, he wasn't acting like his usual self. He was stronger…darker. It was very rare hat she would see a glimpse of her old brother. That was partially why she got into this school, to see what effect this school had on people.

Out of no where, a throb came across her body. Now she knew what arousal was. She may be a tomboy, but she definitely knew lust when she felt it, and this was hard and fast. She thrashed a bit on the bed, until she finally calmed down. She had no idea what happened. It was something she didn't want to go through again.

Finally, she decided to get up, hoping some TV would calm her down.

Yoruichi woke with a start and backed up, until her head hit the headboard.

_Shouldn't be here!_

_Must get away!_

_Not right! _

_Where, where!_

She tucked her head between her hands, not understanding what was going on. After her body wouldn't calm down, in her nightgown, she ran to the door. Unfortunately, Soifon was there blocking her exit.

"Yoruichi-sama, you must stay in bed! You are very ill," she said, pushing her back a bit.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, trying to move Soifon's hands from her, but stopped in her track. She looked Soifon in the eyes with a questioning look on her face. "Wait. I saw you…Last night...you were..." Out of no where, a migraine hit her head and she went down like a bag of rocks.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soifon shouted, quickly putting Yoruichi on her bed. "S-See you're sick. You need bed rest now!"

"No...I need…I need," She didn't know what she needed, but she needed it. Even though her friend was just being nice, she was keeping her from what she needed. Yoruichi felt two pills enter her mouth with a flow of water right after, forcing her to sleep.

"Easy, Yoruichi-sama, you're just a little sick. It will pass soon…I hope."

Kisuke and Toshiro were chained to a wall opposite of each other, both in a fit of rage. Fangs bared, eyes glowing, roaring, and gnashing, trying to get free. Vampires were giving them blood around the clock.

Mayuri came in. "Hmm, I see. While Kisuke and Toshiro are asleep, the beast inside doesn't seem to be affected."

One of the young vampires got a little too close to Kisuke, and almost got his face torn off. Mayuri turned to the young one. "Careful to the beast, we are the enemy, since we won't allow them to be near the one they want. If they get there hands around you, it will spell certain death."

The fledging nodded, heading back to his crew in fear. Mayuri looked at Toshiro and realized that he was emitting cold, most likely trying to freeze Mayuri.

"We can't have that. After all, I know where your mates are. Kisuke, you have helped me with a lot over the years, so I feel much gratitude for you. Therefore, I have decided to give you each a gift."

In one hand, he held a scarf belonging to Yoruichi, and threw it at Kisuke. He then threw a T-shirt that belonged to Karin, and did the same to Toshiro. Both did the same thing when they caught the scent of their mate. They clung to it like a lifetime, sniffing the object.

With a sigh Mayuri injected them with another dose serum, which made them fully black out this time.

_This time their beasts should be quite now… pity though it would have been nice to study there current state. _

The intercom ranged in the student's ear "Students a few of your teachers along with a few students are out with a stomach virus please use caution and remember to wash your hands"

If there is one thing this school can do is cover up anything, Momo Hinamaru was on her was to deliver some books to Commander Aizen, when she first heard Toshiro-kun was locked up she thought he did something bad, but Commander Unohana assured her it was nothing of the sort, which relived her, and made her worry more. Ever since that very rude and inappropriate girl Karin started causing trouble for him he has been nothing but tense and always looking over his shoulder. Just then she saw Commander Shunsui Kyōraku and his subordinate Nanao Ise.

"Ahh Momo there you are, what are those books you are carrying," he said lazily as ever.

Her cheeks turned red, "eighth Commander, you mustn't call me by my first name it is highly inappropriate,"

"Oh yes I forgot you and Aizen seem to be stuck in the past, anyway what isn't that you have here" he put his hand on top of the books.

"Just some books on Egyptian mythology that my commander wanted" she said trying to move away.

"How about we help you carry that" he offered with a smile.

"That's ok I can do it" with that she bowed and headed toward her commanders room.

Momo was always careful with the other vampires, Commander Aizen told her that some of them could not be trusted and at the first sight of weakness would pounce on her. Even though the Eighth Commander seems to be nice she was sure just now that he was making fun of her. The one called Nanao scared her too always seem to be looking down on her.

She opened up the door of her commandeered and curtseyed; she was born in the middle ages so some things die hard.

"Sir Aizen I have the things you requested,"

There was no reply, with a sigh she placed the items on his desk and did some tidying up, while fixing his papers, she noticed a photo dropped. She picked it up and turned it over; she gasped and held her breath. What would my commander be doing with a picture of Yoruichi, only she seems to be a lot younger and have short hair instead on long? Momo's heart felt as though it was stabbed out of panic and not knowing what to do she took the picture and ran away.

Nanao saw the episode and quickly traced backed to Commander Shunsui "It would seem our little mouse has stolen something from her commander."

Shunsui Stared at one of the books he swiped from Momo "Hmm what would Aizen want with the vampire Egyptian history."

Nanao stared at him "weren't you alive then?"

He smiled an inwardly answered yes; those were mischievous times full of lust, betrayal, and darkness.

Nanao knew he was lost in thought and decided to leave, whatever was going on Nanao was sure it was nothing good.

After a while Kisuke woke up in the dungeon no memory how he got there just this constant nagging in the back of his head that he was not suppose to be here and that he let something very important behind. Across from him he saw Toshiro the young Commander in the same situation. Toshiro looked at him with a dead stare like he too has lost something but not sure of what.

"Do you know why you guys are here," They heard a voice say, they looked around to see Mayor staring at them with that creepy smile. "No I suppose you do not, Oh well you are free to go"

One by one he unlocked them and they left the cage feeling like a tamed beast which did not feel to good. There were clothes for them and as if everything was a dream, they put them on and left not knowing what to do or where to go.

Toshiro left for his dorm when he saw Momo running towards him "Ah Toshi-kun I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second"

As soon as her hand made contact with his shoulder he felt an inch of disgust well up in him. In a quick flash he bared his fangs and growled at her, enough for her to back away in fear.

Realizing what he did he place two fingers on his temples trying to clear his head "I'm sorry Momo I just- I just need some time to myself. I'll play with you later." With that he walked away to his room with what felt like a knife in his throat. He knew he would probably regret his actions later but right now he felt as though she should know better which made no sense because he even didn't know why he was upset.

Not bothering to explain the situation to Momo he quietly left even though he knew she was crying.

Kisuke was having no luck either walking back to his place with a blank stare his insides felt numb and weak and all he wanted to do was either crawl under something or smash something to bits and pieces. They did something to him, he didn't know what, but whatever it was he would have to find out later. As he traced to his bed he wrapped himself around his cover trying to sleep.

"Mew" the cat had jumped on his bed to go to sleep next to him.

Looking at the cat he smiled inwardly to himself.

"You know you have the same eyes…as her" With that he passed out on his bed with the image of glowing golden eyes in his head.


End file.
